YIPPEE! A FRIGGEN RANDOM DAY! Woot!
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: Oneshot: It's just a random day for Mario and Luigi. Yups, full of weird happenings and oddness. Warning: Not for people who hate random fics. Rated for weirdness and I guess for saftey.


**Yuppers, I'm back, with another crazy story. I guess you could say this is something really random and really stupid, but trust me, I think it's funny. And to Marioliza: PLZ REVIEW THIS! YOU HELPED INSPIRE THIS! YA! :D**

**Also, flames are always welcome now. IN FACT, ALL OF MY STORIES WILL TAKE FLAMES! ALL OF THEM! I change my mind, I'll take some flames. They'll keep me warm during our cold winters here (hopefully, it'll snow again here. I loved it. FUN!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario-related characters. Nintendo does. I DO own a bunch of OCs that don't appear in this at all, and the remains of Mark Twain (not really.).**

**YIPPEE! A FRIGGEN RANDOM DAY! WOOT!**

Yay! One day in this land of fungus, two Italian dudes named Mario and Luigi were playing BANJOS! WOOT!

Then, like, all of the sudden, a big fuchsia cloud-o-DOOM appeared over the sky. They heard a big crack of thunder, and all of a sudden, WALRUSES started falling from the sky! OMG!

Mario gets up and runs toward the cloud-o-DOOM, throwing his banjo at a nearby toad, who then sprouts wings out of his head after being hit. "So many questions, so little answers," Luigi comments before setting down his banjo and running after his brother. YES!

As they follow the cloud, they begin to wonder: WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD CREATE SUCH A MONSTROCITY? "Er, Luigi, tell me. Do you think Bowser would try something like this? I mean, come on, this cloud-o-DOOM thing would be sort of a good idea, but a FUSCHIA cloud-o-doom? Something isn't right here. If it was Bowser, the cloud would be MAGENTA! Not FUSCHIA!" Mario says, taking a glowing lollipop out of his pocket. YA!

"I don't give a crap. I think it's gotta be Bowser. No exceptions," Luigi states, taking the lollipop Mario had and flails it behind his back. WOWZERS!

"Well, should we take the BLUE PATH or the RED PATH?" Mario asks with his back to a fork in the road. He pauses for a few seconds, then says, "That's right! THE RED PATH!" He screams obnoxiously, acting more and more like that crazed little brat we call Dora the Explorer. COCKADOODLEDOO!

So, the two head down the red path of DOOM. As they travel, the two see a band of toads playing "Dream On," by Aerosmith. YAY!

"OMG! LET'S GO ON TOUR WITH THESE GUYS!" Luigi screams, watching the toads enter a bus that simultaneously appeared there. HAHAHA!

"OK! LETSA EAT A SQUIRREL!" Mario screams. JABAWOKKIE DING-DONG!

"Wait," Luigi said, looking confused, "what happened to 'Letsa go?' That was like, a trademark gift from the trademark gods." BANG!

"That got old. I wanna do something new. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT LUIGI? DO YOU HATE ME? DO YOU WANNA BREAK UP OR SOMETHING?" Mario screams, getting awfully mad. WAKA WAKA!

"No. Come on, I wanna tour with those toads," Luigi says. With that said, the two raced onto the bus, where the toads quickly let them in. FREDFREDBURGER!

Now, after about a year, which truly felt like one second. No really, it wasn't like someone going "Yeah man, school went by in like, one second. I can't believe it was really 6 hours." No, it's more like the actually timeframe itself is so screwed up, that when it says it's been a year, it really has been more like, twelve seconds, or a minute, at the most. WAHOO!

Now, like I said, after about a year on tour, the brothers came back to the red path of DOOM. Mario looked a lot like Ozzy Osbourne, and Luigi like John Lennon, which to me, is confusing, cause it makes them look like twins. Did you ever notice that? It's like Osbourne took Lennon's look. I mean, compare them. Yeah, I know. SPROO!

"Just give peace a chance," Luigi said, lowering his head. SCHWEET!

"Oh jeeze, I forgot, the stupid cloud-o-DOOM. Man, being on tour takes a LOT of free time away from you," Mario says, noticing the fuchsia cloud-o-DOOM and the walruses that were STILL falling from them, EVEN AFTER A YEAR! DOH!

"Imagine all the people sharing all the world," Luigi answered. BADABING!

"STOP QUOTING LENNON! I AIN'T QUOTING OSBOURNE!" Mario screams, bonking Luigi on the head, similar to how Boog bops people on Fanboy and Chum Chum. RADDA RADDA!

"Alright. Well, it's off to Bowser's castle we go then!" Luigi states, grinning an idiotic grin. SHAZAM!

So, they kept going down the path, and soon, they came up to a toad, that looked very drunk. FLASH GORDON APPROCHING!

"I-I want my MTV," the toad said with slurred speech. GAH!

"Come again?" Mario asked. SHA LA LA LA LA!

"I-I want my MTV. An-and if you don't give it ttooo me, I-I-I'm gonna get really mad. And you-you don't like it when I get mad," the toad replied, getting closer and closer to Mario. WALKMAN!

"NEVER! IT'S MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Luigi yelled. NO WAMMY NO WAMMY NO WAMMY STOP!

"Luigi, just give it to him so the story can progress," Mario said, sighing. CORN FLAKES!

"Alright. FOR THA STORY!" Luigi said, giving the toad the contract that said he and he only owned the MTV station. BOP GOES THE WEASLE!

So, after giving the friggen toad his MTV, the two Italians progressed on their trip, getting very close to Bowser's cruddy shack-I, er mean, castle. COOL WHIP!

As they reached the castle grounds, they found Birdo screaming "Head-On, apply directly to the forehead," over and over while running around in circles with his arms flailing in the air. FLEEDLE-DEEDLE!

"Er, ok. Jeeze. Mario, call the Head-On people and let's go inside," Luigi says, irked. 9, 10 A BIG FAT HEN!

So, as Mario is dialing the Head-On people's phone number, they enter the freaking castle, and find Bowser Jr. bowing down to a Phantom of The Opera poster. FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE!

"Man that's disturbing," Luigi states as the two travel on to Bowser's room. I LIKE MONKEYS!

Well, they got to Bowser's oversized room, to find the obese king dancing ballet in a Huggies pull-up. BEEZLEBUBBA!

"Ok, I was wrong. THIS is disturbing, on SOOOO many levels," Luigi states, as his brother is negotiating with the Head-On people. Mario suddenly hangs up as he realizes HE'S IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A FLIPPEN HUGE TURTLE WEARING A DIAPER! GRAPE JELLY!

"LalalallaLA! I'm a pretty pony! I LOVE CHEESE!" Bowser shrieks as he dances on and on. MAYONAISE!

"Er, Bowser, are you the cause of the fuchsia cloud-o-DOOM that rains WALRUSES?" Mario asks very VERY calmly. WHIL WHEATON!

"Nope. And my name's not Bowser anymore, it's Rainbow-Sparkles! YAY!" Bowser says in a girly voice before going back to his dancing. VOTE FOR PEDRO!

"Well, now what?" Luigi asks, slightly annoyed, more creeped out than before. ONOMONOPIA!

Just then, Professor E. Gadd bursts through the door in a cheerleader outfit, holding a magical fairy wand and a disco wig. JOIN THE NAVY!

"GOOD NEWS BOWSER! I've got your fairy wand and disco wig," E. Gadd said, giving Bowser the items. Bowser quickly put the wig on and once again began dancing, this time with the fairy wand flailing behind him. SHAMOAN!

"Er, E. Gadd, do you know how to get rid of the cloud-o-DOOM that rains WALRUSES?" Mario asks, acting as if there isn't a two-ton koopa dancing like a ballerina while wearing a diaper and a disco wig behind him. WHISKY!

"Yes. All you have to do is click your heels together and say: 'I want to go home,' three times," E. Gadd said, wearing the most idiotic grin in the history of idiotic grins. TAKE THE SKINHEADS BOWLING!

"Er, really? I thought that was Dorothy's answer," Mario said, still very calmly. CHICKENS!

"OH YES! Sorry, blonde moment. Ok, all you have to do is take the glowing lollipop of sanity and get to the center. I've heard that it only takes three licks," E. Gadd excitedly said, then joining Bowser in dance. REJOICE!

"Well, if that's all it takes, then Luigi, give me the lollipop," Mario said, holding his hand out. LLAMAS!

"Darn! Here, take it," Luigi said sharply, giving Mario his lolly. FLAMEYZ!

"Thanks." Mario then licked the lollipop. On his third lick, the outer shell quickly vanished. Mario licked the center, and suddenly, the fuchsia cloud-o-DOOM disappeared, but all of the walruses that fell from the sky remained. KERRANG!

"Well, I guess that's it," Mario stated, wondering if there was any humanity in this screwed-up adventure. BLASTY!

"Yup. Now what?" Luigi asks, staring at Bowser and E. Gadd. BUTTER!

"Hmm, wanna go get some coffee?" Mario quickly asks. SCABBERS!

"Sure, why not. I guess we could get some Walrus Burgers too, now with all of the extra walruses around," Luigi states. WALNUTS!

"I could go for one. Or two. Or fifty," Mario says as they walk out. GEZUNTIET!

And as the duo walks out, the drunk toad from before comes out. "I-I want you to j-join the US Navy," he says. He then sees a kitty, eats it, turns into a ninja, and flies off into the sunset. END!

**Well, how was that? Random, I know. I got random pox while writing. And I think the poor fourth wall ain't doing so well. I think he broke a bunch of limbs. OUCHIES!**

**R&R PLZ! Flames welcome, cause again, they will keep me warm during the winter, but no cursing/swear words or death threats in them. THX FOR READING! PEACE!**


End file.
